


Gegengift

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Comfort, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Kein Alka Seltzer zur Hand? Vielleicht verhindern Wasser, Sardinen und Fürsorge das Schlimmste... (Achtung, kein Patentrezept!)





	Gegengift

**Author's Note:**

> Irre ich mich, oder sind alkoholhaltige Tatort Münster Fanfictions ganz schön häufig? Und hier kommt schon wieder eine, he he. Das beschriebene Getränk hat ein reales Vorbild -!

Die Bowle hatte mächtig süß gerochen und genauso geschmeckt, daher hatte er ihr nicht viel Alkoholgehalt zugetraut und mehr als ein Glas getrunken. Dann begannen ihm aber im Gespräch mit dem Dekan der Philologischen Fakultät urplötzlich die Beine schwach zu werden, ein Schwindelgefühl stellte sich ein, und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, den Erzählungen seines Gegenübers noch folgen zu können. Oder hatte Prof. Dr. Emling auch schon etwas zu viel gebechert, und seine Ausführungen über das Fliegenfischen machten deswegen so wenig Sinn?  
„En'schuldigen Sie mich bitte kurz? Mitarbeiterin hat mich grad gewunken“, Das war schlechtes Deutsch und eine noch schlechtere Lüge, aber Emling ließ Boerne etwas verwundert davonziehen.  
Die zehn Meter hinüber zu Alberich am Buffet waren Höllenqual, da er sich weder die Blöße geben wollte zu schwanken, noch mit einem zu langsamen Gang Aufsehen erregen wollte. Außerdem lief ihm gefühlt ununterbrochen jemand in den Weg. Als er schon fast bei ihr war tat sie ihm wenigstens den Gefallen ihn zu bemerken, ihren Teller abzustellen und ihm entgegenzugehen. Sie jedenfalls sah ihm wohl gleich an, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmte. 

„Chef?“  
„Ich brauch Wasser, un' was zu Essen.“  
Sie begriff noch nicht ganz. „Sie sehen nicht gut aus, setzen Sie sich erstmal.“  
Er machte eine kleine launische Handbewegung Richtung Saal – restlos alle Stühle und Sessel waren schon lange von anderen Gästen belegt.  
„Ich frag, ob jemand Platz macht.“  
„Nein!!“, sein energischer Protest ließ sie ein wenig zusammenfahren. „Keine Aufmerksamkeit. Wasser, Alberich.“  
„Wir gehen jetzt da 'rüber.“ Echte Sitzplätze mochte es keine mehr geben, aber die nächstgelegene Fensternische bot kleine Fensterbänke und war frei. Sie bugsierte ihn dorthin, schaffte es im Laufen noch eine Flasche Tafelwasser plus Trinkglas mitzunehmen, und winkte eine Studentin heran, die sich auf der Feier als Kellnerin etwas dazuverdiente. „Anke, bringst du mir …“ Das Grüppchen Gäste rechts von ihnen lachte in diesem Moment schallend über irgendetwas, dadurch verstand Boerne nicht, was auch immer Anke genau für einen Auftrag bekam. Jedenfalls zog das Mädchen rasch davon.  
Weil es ihm eher schlechter denn besser ging hätte er die Flasche am liebsten geext, aber er schenkte sich, kaum dass er saß, brav und zügig Glas um Glas ein.  
„Glauben Sie, das hilft? Wehe, Sie kotzen mir auf die Schuhe.“  
„Es geht ... gleich wieder.“  
„Zu viel Alkohol, oder? Sie vertragen doch sonst ganz gut was! Warum trinken Sie gerade heute über den Durst?“  
„Hab ich nicht. Bowle war schlecht.“  
„Ah. Die haben die Studis gemixt, da hab ich gleich Abstand gehalten.“  
Sein Gesicht wurde noch missmutiger als sowieso schon. Dann kam Anke zurück – ein großes Pro an ihr war, dass sie keine Neugier am Zustand des Professors zeigte, die Essensbeschaffung war ihr aber weniger gut gelungen. Sie hielt den beiden nichts vom Buffet entgegen, sondern ein Glas Gurken und eine erstaunlich große Büchse Ölsardinen. Alles stammte wahrscheinlich direkt aus der Küche. Hatte Alberich die Studentin wirklich gebeten so ein Katerfrühstück zu bringen? Boerne nahm nur den Fisch entgegen, Alberich schickte Anke mit Dank wieder weiter.  
„Öl mag Alkohol ja gut binden, aber eigentlich soll man Öliges -vor- dem Trinkgelage konsumieren“, dozierte die kleine Frau, und öffnete fürsorglich eines der Fenster, um frische Luft zu ihm zu lassen.  
„Ich brauch 'ne Gabel“, kommentierte Boerne.  
Sie seufzte, lief aber los um Besteck zu holen, und brachte dabei auch gleich noch ihren eigenen Teller mit. Kurz blickte sie leicht geknickt zu den Kollegen, mit denen sie sich unterhalten hatte, bevor sie an das Buffet getreten war – bei denen ging das Gespräch jetzt munter ohne sie weiter.  
In der Fensternische futterten sie schweigend.  
„Erzähl.“ Nur ihr fiel auf, dass er sie geduzt hatte.  
„Was?“  
„Irgendwas. Sieht hier sonst komisch aus.“  
Dass er so dermaßen auf seine Fassade erpicht war, und dass er sie als Sanitäterin ausnutzte, verdroß sie. Also begann sie im halblauten Singsang mit Irgendwas: „Es war einmal ein Kind das von allen Rotkäppchen genannt wurde, denn-“  
Eigentlich hatte sie mit ärgerlichen Protest gerechnet, aber nichts geschah. Er kaute andächtig seinen Fisch und hörte zu. Halb verdutzt, halb amüsiert fuhr sie fort. Mit der Büchse war er genau dann fertig, als sie auch das Märchen beendete. „Das war wohl der surrealste Moment dieses Jahres für mich“, hielt sie in Gedanken fest.  
Er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser. Nicht komplett wiederhergestellt, aber gut genug um jetzt auch noch den Rest des Abends zu meistern. „Danke, Schwester Alberich.“ Sie hatte ihm gut zur Seite gestanden. Wirklich gut. Er könnte sie küssen. Er könnte seine Märchentante auf den Schoß ziehen und von oben bis unten – er hatte wohl immer noch einen im Tee. Aber es war jetzt ein weiches, angenehmes Gefühl.  
„Nüchtern sind Sie aber noch nicht!“  
„Nein, aber ich werd niemanden auf die Schuhe kotzen. Sagte doch, es geht gleich wieder.“  
„Ich behalt' Sie im Auge. Und ich fahr Sie nach Hause!“  
„Ach was – wenn, dann ruf' ich ein Taxi. Sie können mit, wenn Sie möchten.“ Damit ließ er sie stehen, und hatte in weniger als einer Minute wieder neuen Anschluss gefunden. Dass seinem kollegialen Angebot eben auch ein Hauch Anzüglichkeit beiwohnte, war diesmal beiden nicht entgangen.


End file.
